Playing Nice
by DRRRLover1224
Summary: Christmas has rolled around again, and Shizuo is trying to show up his spouse in the war of gift-giving. However, all this suspense is KILLING his poor raven, but the blonde has some pre-holiday plans to get things spinning SHIZAYA, SMUT WARNING, M-RATED! (Somewhat of a sequel to "Christmas Time is (Unfortunately) Here Again.")


I've said this before, but Christmas is an _extreme _hassle for me at times, especially when it comes to gifts. Personally, I couldn't care less if I didn't get anything on Christmas (since my main goal is to eat), but the problem is the flea.

Yes, it was almost three years since I proposed to Izaya, and we got married only a few months later. Happy times, sad times, angry times, and the obvious sex sessions were present throughout the rest of the year - I wouldn't have it any other way, and I'm sure Izaya thinks the same thing,

Now…it may sound repetitive, but the _problem_?

Let me say it this way – Izaya's not necessarily materialistic, but he always shows me up when it comes to gifts. Everything – anniversary, birthday, Valentine's Day – it's like I can never keep up. To be perfectly honest, I spend the other 364 days of the year thinking of gifts that could make his mouth drop.

Really, you can't go higher than a Christmas engagement ring…_easily_ that is.

I sighed, leaning back on the couch to stare at our shared roof. I seriously didn't know what I should do. I couldn't just _make_ a gift since creativity isn't one of my specialties, but I didn't want to just buy something that looks shiny and pretty at first glance…however…

Eventually, I _did_ end up deciding on something, and I didn't waste time to buy it earlier today. I'm not going to reveal it just yet, but my only hope was that Izaya will like it as much as I do. It may not be another engagement ring, but the purpose it holds will pay off **double **in the end.

"Shizu-chaaan~"

I perked at the sound of the raven calling my name. I could tell that he was just returning home with various Christmas supplies, so I got up to greet him at the door. Seeing me in the doorway, he flashed a smile and closed the door behind him with a swift swing of his leg.

"Hi there~" he said sweetly as he set the stuff down at the table, "Miss me?"

I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"What's all that?" I asked, "I thought you were only going out to get a few more Christmas decorations."

"Oh, I did, I did," the informant reassured, shuffling through one of the bags, "Some of this is food for the Christmas dinner I'm going to cook for you, other stuff is mostly decorations…and then…hehehe~"

I raised an eyebrow, "…and then?"

Holding a certain bag close in his hold, he playfully waltzed around me. He got a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes, and standing tip-toe, he gave my lips a light kiss.

"You'll know soon enough, Shizu-chan~" he whispered, playing with a strand of my blonde locks.

His voice raised the hairs on the back of my neck, and with a quick wink, Izaya scurried upstairs with the bag rattling behind him. It hit me as peculiar why he didn't start cooking immediately, since the holiday was only a half-day away, but whatever he had planned, it probably wasn't something I wouldn't like.

* * *

After a few hours, I started seeing frost casing the windows as night fell. It was getting pretty late, and I'd been watching reruns of Christmas classics for the rest of the day. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Izaya standing in the nearby doorframe.

"Mm? Izaya-kun?" I turned, staring into his crimson eyes, "What's the matter?"

He appeared to be blushing, and slowly, he stepped into plain view. Shifting his shoulders casually, he blinked innocently.

"Shizu-chan…can I have my present now?"

I sighed, crossing my arms playfully.

"You do, huh?"

"Uh-huh~" he nodded, now smirking a little, "Nearly that time, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hmm…" I hummed, sniffing the air, "Did you put something on you?"

He laughed, "Uh-huh~ It's your favorite Hibiscus scent – I bought the spray, lotion, and yes – _body wash_~"

I didn't even realize that my mouth had gotten dry – I knew the raven was asking for more than his present.

If this was going to happen, it would have to be now.

"Alright, mister," I replied, "You really want your present that badly?"

"Of course."

Smiling, I took ahold of his hand, pulling him closer to me. He looked a little confused, but gradually, I got him on my lap. Caressing his dark locks, I planted a light kiss on his cheek, and in a swift motion, I bounced him to bring him even closer.

Suddenly, Izaya giggled. The informant raised his other hand to poke at my lips. Understanding the message, we moved in for a deep kiss. I stroked his back in tandem, and after breaking for half a second, Izaya snuggled against my shoulder.

"So is that it, Shizu-chan?"

I shook my head, "Not in the least. I'll give you your real present, but you gotta earn it."

His sexy grin immediately downgraded to a frown.

"Excuse me?" he said with a twinge of annoyance, "It's Christmas – nine times out of ten, you don't receive a gift by _earning _it."

"Oh, well, your Shizu-chan's gonna play this game a little differently." I responded amusedly, "You see…if kids are good throughout the rest of the year, Santa brings them gifts. You, _Izaya_, have been a little naughty, wouldn't you agree?"

Chuckling, he whimpered playfully, squirming in my lap.

"But _Shizu-chan_…I want my present _now_…"

I shuddered at the feeling, but I had grasped all control of this situation, and I didn't plan on losing it just yet…

I firmly held his hips in place to stop his rocking.

"Impatient one..." I smiled, "You know what? I'll give you a tiny break – go look behind that chair and grab that bag, will ya?"

His eyes glowed, "Is it my present?!"

"Not your _real _present, but you'll be a step closer."

The raven looked confused and frustrated, but albeit reluctantly, he got off and trudged over to the chair. Peeking behind it, he spied a green-glittered bag.

"Mm?" he hummed, and after looking inside, his eyes widened as he pulled out a Santa-like costume. I had enough common sense to know that his figure was not going to fill out a regular Santa costume, so I got him a sexy, Santa-Baby themed version.

The outfit was its normal crimson red, but it dazzled in light and was tightened with a silver bow instead of a black belt. It also came with a hood, something similar to his around-and-about jacket. In the size I bought it, the fur trim at the bottom would probably barely hang over his thighs – more fun for me.

Izaya stared blankly at his pre-gift, and a pinkish tint spread across his face.

"S-Shizu-chan…?"

I chuckled, "Oh, what? No 'thank you'?"

He bit his lip, blushing harder.

"U-Uh…thank you, but…it might be a little too small…"

"Oh, no – that was right," I responded, "I made _sure _it was one size smaller than usual, that way…"

I slowly got up, standing close to Izaya, and slyly caressed his ass with an inconspicuous hand. He shuddered at the touch and began to stare at me with lustful eyes. I leaned into his ear, whispering ever so softly.

"_I wanna see you in it…Izaya-kun._"

My lover breathed deeply, and I could tell a thick chill ran up his spine.

"_…Okay…_"

Giving me one last lustful glance, he strutted to the upstairs bathroom. I took a seat back on the couch, waiting patiently with my legs crossed, and it wasn't too long before Izaya showed up at the doorframe again, a slender leg curled over the side. The outfit was indeed smaller than his actual measurements like I intended, and the fur trim hardly hid his smooth, milky thighs just as I thought it would.

Blushing, he asked shyly, "H-How does it look, Shizu-chan?"

I nodded, stretching out on the couch, "It's perfect. What do _you_ think?"

Shifting his shoulders, he slowly sauntered over to me, giving me once last look before putting one of his legs over me in a straddle. Grabbing onto my collared shirt with light fists, he chuckled softly.

"I love it~"

I hummed, feeling his bare legs come in contact with lower half. Noticing something else, I ran my hand around his waist.

"Heh…you're not wearing anything underneath that…are you, Izaya?"

He smirked, grinding against my forming erection, "Why don't you find out?"

I took this as a notion to start preparing him, and after sucking on three of my fingers, I reached under the fur and scanned for his entrance. Once I found it, I started circling around the spot for a good teasing.

"_A-Aaah…_" he writhed, "_D-Don't tease me, Shizu-chan…_"

"Oh?" I asked, feeling him getting hard as well, "Why not?"

He didn't respond except by more wanton whimpers, and I continued on, finally succumbing to his wishes and sticking my wet digit inside.

"_Ah! Aaah…! Shizu-chaaaan!_"

I stroked his back with my other hand, reaching his neck and bringing him down for a deep kiss. Without warning, I slipped my tongue inside his moist caverns, and Izaya allowed the domination, continuing to moan. Pleased with this new position, I pushed my other finger inside followed by the third, and I stretched him as much as I could. My erection was getting stronger, enough to put strain on my belt, and I knew Izaya couldn't hold out much longer since his was poking out from under the Santa outfit.

I suddenly stopped to unbuckle my belt and slip my pants and boxers down, making Izaya frown. He bounced in impatience as my member poked at his entrance, and I laughed.

"What's wrong?" I inquired playfully, "You want me _now_?"

He leaned down and nipped my ear, whispering, "_More than I want my present~_"

My hand reached to the opening of the suit, popping the buttons to meet his creamy chest and pink nipples. Bringing him closer, I toyed with the little pointed buds by sucking one and my hand rubbing the other.

"_Mmm…a-aaaah…_" Izaya moaned, "_Shizu-chan…nngh!_"

Kissing his chest, I lifted up the fur from the coat and positioned myself properly at his entrance. Slowly, I started to push myself into the raven, thrusting at a careful pace.

"_Aaah…haaaah…aah…!_" Izaya cried, but soon, he pressed his hands against my chest in a signal to stop.

"Mm? What's the matter?"

Without answering in words, Izaya began to take charge by leaning forward and going to work himself. A little shocked by this change of pace, I held him by his waist for support, and the informant began create a slow steady movement by rocking against my length.

"_Haah…I-Izaya…_" I huffed, but the smaller man sustained a constant ride. He gripped my shirt, thrusting a little faster, and his moans rose in volume.

"_Aaah…aaah…ha-aaah…Shizu-chan…_"

I began to thrust upward to meet his demands, and eventually the room was filled with our noise.

"_Izaya…! Aaaah…nngh!_"

The silver bells that hung around his waist jingled and shook with every plunge, and bit by bit, Izaya rolled his hips in a persistent drive, bit by bit getting faster and rougher.

"_Aaaah…S-Shizu-chaaan…! T-Touch me – please!_"

Nodding, I toyed with his heated member, which was already leaking pre-cum, and spitting into the palm of my hand, I pumped the flesh in tandem with his thrusts.

The raven's breath hitched, arching his back for a split second before he went back to the situation at hand. My breath became heavier as I felt that same excruciating heat from his insides, constantly going deeper and deeper until…

"AAAH! OH GOD! _AAAH…!_"

It didn't take much to realize that Izaya finally hit his prostate, so I took over once again, using one of my hands to hold him in place and thrusting in that same spot.

"_Aah! Haah! Aaah! Shi…Shizu-chaaahn~_"

I groaned at the constricting heat, feeling some pouring heat of my own tighten up in my abdomen. Izaya leaned back, sweat flinging off his black bangs and his chest, and the informant let his string of pleasure noises reach an all-time high as his sweet spot was hit over and over and _over _again.

I could hardly take it myself.

"_Aah, S-Shizu-chan!_" Izaya cried suddenly, his voice quivering, "_I…I think I'm…! Ha-aaah!_"

I panted, my groans increasing in volume as well as my pumping hand increasing in speed, "_Ah! Y-Yeah, I know…a-aah! Just…Just a little more…!"_

"_Haah! A-Aaah…I-I can't…! I'm gonna-"_

"_I-Izaya…!_"

Giving out a loud cry, Izaya came in one hot stream of white, splattering on the both of us. The informant's chest heaved as his tight heat grew even tighter, and biting my lip, I came heavily inside of him.

"_Gaaah! Y-You…Shizu-chaaan~!"_

"_Haah…haah…haaaah…_" I drawled out in long winds, gently stroking the side of one of Izaya's thighs to get _some _sort of grip on reality. After a while, Izaya tiredly collapsed his bare chest on mine, snuggling into the crook between my neck and shoulder. I sighed softly, leaning my cheek on his for that extra warmth.

"…Shizu-chan?" Izaya called in an almost muffled voice.

"Mm?"

He lifted his head, that same bashful look back on his face.

"Can I have my present _now_?"

I rolled my eyes, carefully pushing him off me.

"I'm a little shocked that you don't want to clean yourself before you-"

"Nope – present please~"

Sighing exasperatedly, I shrugged.

"Alright fine – sit down, close your eyes, and hold your hands out, 'kay?"

He nodded, and after disappearing to one of the rooms, I came back with the gift behind my back. Keeping my footsteps as quiet as possible, I meticulously placed Izaya's present in his own hands.

"O-Oh my~" he exclaimed, "Shizu-chan, w-what _is_ this?"

"Open."

His crimson eyes adjusted to the light, and looking down into his palms, he gasped to see a small, fluffy white kitten, mewing helplessly.

"Oh…Oh my God…" Izaya's surprised expression turned into a bright smile, "Shizu-chan, w-where did you-"

"Kasuka finally let his cat start breeding with this other female, and it turned out to be very successful," I explained, "I just happened to be around, and that's when I got Mr. 'Ball-of-Fluff' over there."

Izaya kissed the kitten on the tip of its nose, making it mew again.

"Aren't you cute?" he cooed, toying with its pink-padded paws, "Aww~ So, we can really keep it?"

"Of course. I know how much you love cats, though you claim that it's mainly because they remind you so much of yourself…"

He giggled, "Well, duh. Most felines are classy, independent, clean, and intelligent, just like me~"

I scoffed, "Sure…"

"Hahaha! You know, he reminds me of that little Super Mario character – the one that rides on a cloud?"

"…Lakitu?"

"Yep~! And that's just what I'm going to name you!" he squealed, holding the tiny creature to his chest. He then stared at me for a second, suddenly grabbing my shirt and pulling me into a kiss.

"Thank you, my Shizu-chan – Merry Christmas~"

I blushed, "Merry Christmas, b-but…"

"Mm? But what?"

I pointed south, "L-Lakitu is licking off the…"

Izaya's eyes widened and darted downward, nearly shrieking.

"A-Ah! N-No Lakitu – don't lick that!"

I chuckled, "Told you to clean up before~"

"Oh shut up…" he grumbled, putting the cat on the ground, but soon, another sparkling glint came into his eyes, "Hey, Shizu-chan?"

"What is it?"

He captured my lips again, licking them as he pulled away.

"I need to get clean, but kitties hate water – how's about we test that new body wash in a hot bath, _ne_?

* * *

**Merry Christmas, you guys~! Don't you just love smut on the holidays? XD**


End file.
